Switching Species
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE When Harry gets angry he turns Ginny into a cat. Draco takes her in not knowing that he is medeling with Harry's plans.
1. Dreams Do Come True

Chapter One – Dreams Do Come True

Ginny had finally been noticed by her crush, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Ginny was now a fifteen year old in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her once dull red hair now passed the middle of her back and was naturally wavy, something that all of her friends envied. Once a flat and unnoticeable body now was a replica of a models, with just enough curves in all the right places. Her green eyes could hypnotize anyone while giving you a glimpse of her soul.

In fact, because of these resent changes, Harry had discovered that having his stomached flip when she came into a room was not normal. A friend doesn't feel like his pants are suddenly tight when their friend hugs them or kisses them on the cheek when saying goodnight. Dreams had been haunting Harry since the summer, but these dreams didn't have to do with Voldermort, but with Ginny. He couldn't stop thinking about her, always watching her and listening in on her conversations. He had even gone as far as to spy on her in the girls Quidditch locker room.

After months of wanting, Harry decided that he would ask Ginny out and see if she liked him to. And if not, she would still go out with him because she never could turn anyone down. For God's sake she took Neville to the Halloween dance because he asked her. Out of all the guys who asked her she took Neville, just because she felt bad for him. In fact, her kindness and generosity sickened Harry at times because many used her…she even knew that they were using her, but she doesn't try to stop them. You'd think that she was giving out charity the way she acted.

A dance was coming up in a month and Harry new that he had to ask her to attend with him. Gathering his confidence he marched over to Ginny who was reading her herbology book with a frown on her face. Harry thought that this made her even more beautiful.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Harry asked, hoping that he could answer her question to impress her.

"Professor Sprout wants us to write about Kangs and our book doesn't have anything about them. I think that I need to go to the library. I hate that place, it always smells funny." Replied a frustrated Ginny.

Harry sighed; this was one thing he remembered from herbology. "I know what they are for. Their venom is used to cure Ebola and their soothing voices help those who have recently been in a traumatic situation fall into a peaceful sleep and also helps them forget about all of their problems. You do know what Ebola is, right?"

Ginny sheepishly looked up at him. "I never heard of it before, is it bad?"

"Horrible. There use to be no cure for it and people would "bleed out" which meant that blood would leak out of their eyes, ears, mouth, pores, any opening in their body. It's so painful and long that most people killed themselves when told they had it. But it is only in the Congo's, so we don't have to worry about it here."

"That sounds terrible." Ginny whispered, "I don't know what I would do if anyone got that disease." A pregnant silence followed where both thought about how they would react if they contracted it. Ginny was startled out of her thoughts when Harry coughed.

"Did you hear about the dance that's coming up in a month?"

"Yes, I cant wait to go, it'll be so much fun!"

"You don't have a date yet, do you?"

"No, no one likes me. I'll go by myself if Neville doesn't ask me." Ginny said in a dejected voice.

Harry laughed at her statement. Ginny looked at him as if he was mental and asked him what he found so funny about her being unattached.

"Ginny, everyone likes you. I like you. I mean MORE then a friend, but as a girl friend."

"Are you asking me to the dance Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked with a grin plastered to her face. It might look like she was calm, but on the inside she was screaming 'He likes me! He really likes me. ME!' She was so happy she thought she was likely to burst from joy.

"Well, yes, I am."

"Oh Harry, I'd love to go with you. So I guess we are dating then, right? I mean, you want to date me before we go to the dance, right?"

"Of course. How about Monday you and me eat dinner out by the lake at 6:30?"

"Sounds great! I can't wait."

That night Ginny fell asleep, not knowing that Harry was watching her from under his invisibility cloak.

"Sweet dreams Ginny." Harry whispered before leaving for the boy's dorms.


	2. The Dance

Chapter Two – The Dance

Ever since that Monday at the lake, Ginny had been the happiest she could ever remember being. Ginny and Harry were the perfect couple in front of others, but when alone, Harry sometimes acted strange around her. At the beginning it was cute that he was so protective of her, but after four weeks of constant protection she was starting to think that Harry was paranoid.

One more day until the dance. Ginny knew deep down that after the dance, she would be able to terminate her relationship with Harry. He was a great guy, but she wanted to live her own life and thought that if Harry didn't understand that then they were done.

Ginny crawled into bed at 11:30 after figuring out how she was to break off her relationship as Harry's girl friend and become his friend again. Ginny was going to tell him he was a great guy but not the right one for her. The plan was perfect what could go wrong? With that last thought she slipped into a deep sleep.

It was the night of the dance and Ginny was getting nervous. She knew that after the dance she would casually tell Harry about her feelings and would be able to breath freely again.

As she put on her dress she looked at her perfect body and tried to find something that wasn't just right. Her dress was a very nice color of blue, very light, but not a baby blue. Diamonds were sprinkled along the top of her dress and hugged to her frame. Her sleeves, along with the bottom of her dress were a silvery clear, making it look like flowing water. Her dress assented her eyes, making them shine brightly.

Her shoes were glass just like Cinderella's but had a spell on them that were to hold them in place. They also had a spell to keep her feet from getting sore and tired. To top off her outfit, she put on her diamond earrings and a matching necklace that had been a gift from Harry. At first she had told him that she couldn't take them, but after some insisting from Harry, she accepted.

The clock chimed 7:00 pm and Ginny walked down the stairs to find Harry waiting for her at the bottom.

"You look gorgeous." Harry said in awe.

"You look smashing too Harry."

Harry had gone all out for this dance, having bought a new tuxedo, very nice Gryffindor tie, and very shiny black shoe. It was obvious that he had been trying to get his hair to lie down, but this imperfection made him seem more human and friendly.

"Shall we?" Harry asked while extending his hand.

"We shall." Ginny replied while accepting his hand and walking out of the portrait hole.

On their way to the main hall, Ginny thought about the time that she would have to tell Harry about the split. When she saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, she felt her stomach clench, knowing that telling him it was over wasn't going to be easy.

The main hall was lovely. A band was setting up the stage and taking to fans. Ginny loved the Weird Sister because their music was awesome. Students were filling in and gasps could be heard from the girls. Harry was saying something to her, but she didn't understand, her mind was thinking about later.

"Ginny, were you listening?" Harry asked with an edge to his voice.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I was admiring the decorations. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you would like to dance."

Ginny looked toward the floor and noticed that couples were already there, their outfits creating colorful swirls. Ginny nodded her head as they walked towards the dancing area.

Hours later the dance was almost over. With two songs left Ginny asked Harry to sit and talk. While at the table, Neville came over to Ginny and asked for a dance. As Ginny stood up to dance, Harry grabbed her wrist and said in a deadly whisper, "You aren't going to dance with him."

"But he asked me to. I've only danced with you all night long; you cannot hog me. If I want to dance with Neville I will." Ginny said as her temper started to rise.

"No you wont. You are my girlfriend. MINE!" Harry roared. He yelled so loud that the band stopped playing and everyone turned around to stare at them.

"We need to talk." Ginny said in a dangerous tone.

"Lets go then, I don't have all night."

With that the two left the dance and walked to a deserted room. Now was the best time to tell him it was done with. Now she had a really good excuse.


	3. Love or Obsession?

Chapter Three – Love Or Obsession

Ginny took in a deep breath and calmly let it out. She stood up as tall as she could and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"We are done with Harry. I cannot keep seeing you." Ginny said, her voice light as usual making it seem as if breaking up was no deal at all.

"Breaking, breaking up. Why? Why don't you want to be with me? I need you." Harry asked. Ginny thought she imagined it, but it sounded as if fear was etched into his voice.

"Harry, you are too controlling and it is getting on my nerves. Tonight at the dance you went crazy because Neville asked me for a dance. What is wrong with a friendly dance? Huh? What makes you so possessive of me?"

Harry sighed and ran a shaky hand though his hair. "I love you so much Ginny. I couldn't live without you. If you weren't my girlfriend I think I would die. You can't leave me or…or I'll kill myself." Harry proclaimed.

Ginny was shocked, did he just say that he would kill himself if she weren't with him. And he loves her. His love was more like obsession to Ginny.

Besides, he was just joking, he wouldn't do something so rash.

"Stop joking with me Harry. I know you wouldn't kill yourself because of something like this. If you love me you will let me go on with my life. Now I need to go, we can talk more tomorrow after you've cooled down."

As she turned to walk out of the room she felt a poke in her back and a hand cover her mouth. She reacted quickly and screamed as loud as she could, but it was no use. No one was ever in this area of the castle, especially after curfew. The wand pressing into her back made a pain shoot through her body.

Harry muttered a spell and spun her around. Ginny found that the spell had discarded her of her robes and underwear. As Harry pushed her flush against his body she gasped. The bulge in his pants was very big and was pressing into her thighs. Just as she gasped, Harry crashed his mouth against hers and kissed her brutally. His tongue entered her mouth and explored it with a burning desire. During all of this he had managed to pin her against the cold stonewall.

He pulled back to breath while smashing his hips against hers. She looked away from him, to ashamed because of her nudity and her powerlessness. After another brutal kiss Harry let her go preparing to take off his own clothing.

"Don't move or you will regret it." He hissed.

Ginny didn't take his advice.

She was a virgin and wanted to stay one until she was married. Thanking God that he hadn't closed the door, she sprinted towards the hall without a second thought. At the door she took a second to look back towards Harry. He currently had his head covered by his shirt, but he would be able to untangle himself soon.

She ran for what felt like forever. Totally forgetting about her nudity, she raced through the halls. The fat lady was finally in sight. She looked back when she heard footsteps. Harry was right behind her with his wand out.

Just as she opened her mouth to say the password, a spell hit her in the back. The force of the spell made her fall flat on her face. She saw the hall get darker and noticed that she couldn't think straight.

She slipped into the black with a last thought of "I'm in some deep shit now."


	4. Locked In A Room With A Maniac

Chapter Four – Locked In A Room With A Maniac

Ginny open her eyes slowly, only to feel a huge headache attack her senses. She immediately closed them again hoping that the pain would stop. Ginny said, "Why does my head hurt so badly?" only to find that she was making meowing noises.

"What the…" she trailed off as she once again opened her eyes, only to notice that she was in a room, with Harry standing over her. She hissed at him hoping to…wait a second, did I hiss? Ginny freaked out and looked at her hands only to find that her once perfectly groomed fingernails were now connected to a hairy paw.

Jumping off his bed she scampered over to the mirror and was shocked at what was looking back at her. She was a cat! Thinking that it was a dream she closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Damn!" She said. The cat was still there. Not noticing Harry approach her she examined her whiskers, tail and what she had to say was beautiful red fur. Her eyes were still the same color as before but besides that everything was different.

"What do you think? I would have turned you into something else but then I wouldn't be able to keep you and you would have to live in the dark forest. I cant have you dying on me now can I?" Harry looked smug, too smug.

Ginny's anger boiled over and without thinking she jumped up at Harry and let her claws come out. They sank into his shirt and punctured his skin very lightly. She scratched any part of his body that she could reach. Attacking without mercy Ginny hissed loudly. Soon she got tired and Harry was able to pull her off of him.

"God you're an animal! To bad you couldn't be like that in the sack." Harry said winking. Harry dropped her onto his enormous bed and put his head near hers so he could look her in the eye. From all of the scratching, Ginny was tired and panting very loudly. She wanted so badly to curl up and fall asleep but Harry wasn't letting her. He kept calling her name.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Her headache was back and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I told you you would always be with me. Since you don't want to be with me in human form, I will keep you in a cat form until you come to your senses." He got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of golden boxers. As he pulled his shirt off he said, "I will feed you in the morning whenever I feel like it. You need to learn a lesson." Next his pants came off. At this Ginny looked the other way. She soon heard a thump and had a feeling that his boxers had hit the floor.

"No need to be bashful. You can look…I honestly don't care. You will one day be my wife and will have the privilege to see me naked every night. You might as well look now."

"Hell no!" Ginny meowed. The prick thought had had control over her; well he had a surprise coming.

The bed dipped indicating that Harry was lying next to her. Ginny couldn't stop her eyes from drooping for the need to rest was overwhelming. Ginny decided to jump off the bed and sleep next to the mirror hoping that the next time she looked into it she would be in a different body.

She quickly looked at Harry only to see him looking at her with a hurt look on his face.

"You can sleep down there tonight but tomorrow you will sleep up here with me. That's a not a request either."

With that he went to sleep, never knowing that Ginny had fallen asleep before one word had slipped from his lips.


	5. Hopeful

Chapter Five – Hopeful

Ginny woke up to the shrill sound of an alarm clock. Her eyes shot open to notice that she hadn't been dreaming, she really was a cat and if she ever wanted to be a human again she would have to get away from Harry. She heard the alarm clock stop ringing and decided to hide under the bed so Harry wouldn't see her.

She got under right as he put on his glasses. Going to the mirror Harry expecting to see Ginny curled up in a tiny ball. The only problem was she wasn't near the mirror.

Taking out his wand he said, "Accio Ginny." Out from under the bed she shot and right into his warm hands. She started to shake when he brought his hand towards her head as if to hit her, but was pleasantly surprised to see he wanted to pet her.

As he rubbed behind her left ear she felt her body vibrating. Harry noticed the purring sound and laughed. Ginny noticed what had happened and scowled at him.

"I see that you like to be petted. I'll have to make a mental note to only pet you when you behave." That damn smirk was starting to drive Ginny crazy. "I need to eat breakfast so you are to stay here until I come back."

Just then Ginny's stomach made a loud grumbling noise. If her fur wasn't red and if cats could blush she would be tomato red.

Harry gave her a look of understanding and told her he would get her some meat. To show her appreciation she waged her tail.

Harry then proceeded to drop her onto the bed. For some reason he looked upset.

"Don't expect me to be this nice to you again. I'm only being decent because it's your first day. Soon it will be much worse."

With that Harry left.

This was her chance to escape. The door wasn't that thick, she could claw her way out. A happy feeling invaded Ginny's body at the thought of getting out of the blasted boys dorm.

"All I need to do is get out of this room. If I can get out of here I'm good."

Thinking that luck was on her side she walked over to the door and was about to start clawing, only to be flung back a foot. She didn't know what had happened but she wasn't going to give up that easily. After ten minutes of running at the wall and being repelled by an invisible force, Ginny gave up and crawled onto Harry's bed.

Her body ached, her head felt likely to explode, and she had gotten nowhere. Crawling under the sheets, Ginny made her way to the end of the bed were she cried herself to sleep.

To soon the door to the dorms opened. Harry was tired of hearing Ron ask where Ginny was. He wanted to yell, "In my room you idiot" but didn't think that would get him very far.

He scanned the room to see where his cat was. When he didn't see her he took out his wand when something caught his eye. A lump was at the foot of his bed, just tiny enough to be a cat.

Wanting to show her how much power he had he jumped on the bed, shaking her awake. She literally jumped a foot into the air because of the spastic movements of the bed. Running up to the pillow, Ginny peered out to see what was going on.

She ran out just in time. Looking up, she saw that Harry was violently jumping on the bed and had almost stepped on her.

Harry still hadn't noticed that she was up and out of the bed, so he kept on jumping and he accidentally landed on her tail. With a squeal of pain Ginny ran into the bathroom. The pain was horrible, so bad she felt like passing out. Unluckily Harry had heard her whimper and saw her run. He came into the bathroom to see her hiding in the tub. When he came toward her she cried, making the most pathetic sound had ever heard.

He felt guilt coarse through his body and decided to leave her alone. Knowing that she was famished he put down a piece of turkey in a bowl. He had even gone as far as to cut it into tiny bites-sized chucks. Once gone Ginny jumped out of the bathtub and began to eat, noticing again how hungry she was. The slice of turkey hadn't filled her up at all.

Thinking Harry might give her more she went to his bed only to find that he was gone…and the door was cracked open! She could easily escape from the room.

"It's a good thing that guys don't think things through all the time." Ginny thought.

She squeezed herself out of the door and slowly crept towards the portrait hole. She would have to wait until someone left or came. She hide under a chair and waited for what seemed like forever for someone to come along. After a good hour Ron came in. Ginny took her chances, hoping that Harry wouldn't be near by. As she got out of the door and started down the hall she wondered where to go to next.

She let her body take her down to the dungeons. "Why am I down here? This place isn't safe." She thought. But another voice in her head said, "It's the safest place, Harry will never come down here." Trusting the latter she began to take in her surroundings.

She stopped walking when she heard someone coming. She ran towards the shadows where she could hide but unfortunately hit a suit of armor. The noise caused the passing person to come towards her.

As she tried to untangle herself from the heavy metal she heard a male voice say, "What are you doing down here?"


	6. I Think I Will Keep You

Chapter Six – I Think I Will Keep You

"What are you doing down here?" Draco asked while picking up the cute cat. She seemed to be lost for no Slytherin had pets of any kind, unless you call a delivery owl a pet, but then they all had one of those. In fact having a pet made you weak, at least in the eyes of his house. But everyone knew that Malfoy wasn't weak and if you said he was, you were considered crazy.

Ginny finally got free from the armor only to see that the Slytherin prince was holding her. Her eyes bulged and her hair rose. Draco noticed this and said, "I'm not going to hurt you little cat. Relax."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to trust you!" Ginny said. All that Draco heard was "meow grr".

His hand came down and petted Ginny, running his long fingers down her back. It felt so good that before she could stop herself she was pushing her body closer to his hand and purring madly.

"I like you…so much that I will keep you. But what to call you?" Malfoy started to walk towards his common room while petting Ginny and thinking of a suitable name.

All of a sudden he stopped and said, "Red. I will call you Red. I have never seen a cat with red hair before, but it really suits you."

Saying the password to the common room, "scar head", Draco entered and took her to his dorm. He gently put her down and called for his house elf, Runt. Runt popped into the room with a burst of smoke.

"Runt I want you to bring me different types of food that a cat would like. I also want to get some catnip and cat treats. And make it quick." Draco impressed Ginny with his authority. She guessed that he wasn't so bad if he was willing to take her in and feed her. Right now in her eyes he was much better then Harry.

Ginny stayed right next to him, not allowing him to go away from her. For some reason she trusted him and believed he would save her from Harry, but she needed him to learn about who she really was. She was absent-mindedly following him around his room before she noticed where she was. She was looking at a naked Draco getting into a bath.

"Look away Ginny. Don't look at him." But she couldn't help it she had to look.

He had defiantly changed over the summer. His once pulled back hair was now free and sexily fell into his face. His body was skinny but not sickly skinny, it was just what Ginny liked. His face was well defined and held an aura of power and respect. His muscles weren't big and bulky, but were defiantly there.

She looked up to see Draco smiling at her. For the second time that day she was glad that cats couldn't blush. She pounced onto the rim of the tub and allowed Draco to pet her. She knew that the only reason she was up on the tub was to look at his naked form, but a good scratching was a nice plus.

"I am so glad I found you Red. It's time for a real companion who won't judge me." And with that he got out of the tub, dried off, and went to his bedroom. Ginny ran into his room to find him dressed in jeans and a shirt that said, "Are you scared?" It seemed to fit his personality to the tee. Most first years peed their pants when he came into their classroom.

Draco and Red became great friends before the end of the day. Draco would talk to her and gave her everything and anything she wanted. She knew she was spoiled, but who cares. That day was the best day of her life, but Harry's day was the complete opposite.

"Ron have you seen a red cat today?" Harry asked after he frantically checked his room and the common room.

"Sorry mate, I haven't seen a cat today. Have you seen Ginny? It's not like her to disappear for a day. I'm starting to worry about her."

"She's fine Ron. I'm sure she will be here tomorrow just you wait and see."

Harry swore he was going to hurt her really bad when he found her. No one gets away from the Boy-Who-Lived and lives to tell the tale. Ginny would pay.


	7. Caught

Chapter Seven – Caught

Ginny had sleep very well. Draco had provided her with a mini-room that was the perfect size for a cat. She had a ball of yard to play with which she found to be very entertaining, a soft bed that smelled like flowers, and some catnip to sniff when she felt bored.

Ginny had been so content that she hadn't even thought about Harry or what he would do if she were caught. But right now she didn't care because she had someone to protect her. Sure he was an unlikely friend but stranger things have happened.

Noticing that it was almost time for Draco to wake up, Ginny decided to jump onto his bed and lay on his chest. She would have done this all night long but it was too hard to fall asleep when you were constantly rising and falling.

Looking at Draco to make sure he was asleep, Ginny walked onto his chest and started pushing on it to make it softer. After it was soft she circled once before lying down.

"Red, what are you doing?" Draco tiredly asked.

Ginny just purred and walked over to his face. She rubbed her back against his forehead hopping to get a good petting in.

"Since you are so well behaved I will let you come to breakfast with me." Draco said tenderly. When Ginny heard this she backed away, thinking how Harry would react if he saw her with his enemy.

"No need to worry, no one has to see you." After hearing that she would be concealed she went back over to him.

"If I didn't know better I would say you understood what I was saying." Draco said. "But that's impossible. Your just a smart cat is all."

Within seconds Draco's alarm had gone off and he had obliviated it with a flick of his wand. Ginny watched amazed as the clock repaired itself. Draco then did his normal routine of showering, dressing, and heading to breakfast.

When he was ready to go down to the main hall, Draco picked up Ginny and put him in his book bag. She had a great view and could smell all the food a minute before they got to the main hall. Her sense of smell had really increased since she became a cat.

Ginny was so caught up in the smell of food that she didn't notice Harry coming down another hallway. She also didn't notice that Draco had said something to Harry to make him look her way.

She noticed Harry when someone picked her up. The smell of this boy wasn't what she was use to with Draco, yet it still was familiar. She twisted her head to see who was holding her only to feel her heart leap into her throat. Harry was glaring at her as if she was…Lord Voldemort.

"Give me my cat Potter." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"She is my cat, not yours. Now I suggest you leave." When Draco stayed in the same spot Harry yelled, "Get out of here NOW!"

"No, I want my cat back." Draco said calmly. "It is obvious she is terrified of you."

"Malfoy, don't make me hurt you." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Like you could." Draco challenged.

Ginny felt the rage building in Harry and tried to get away but his grip was too tight.

"Feline fetish!" Harry bellowed. Before Draco could move he was hit in the chest with the spell. Ginny watched as Draco grew fur all over his body. He then shrank and grew a tail and whiskers.

Ginny thought he was even more beautiful as a cat. "Is it even possible?" Ginny pondered.

Where Draco Malfoy use to stand, a silver white cat know did. His fur was so shinny and soft looking. Silver eyes pierced hers and showed fear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco yelled.

"No need to yell, I can hear you just fine." Ginny said.

"You can understand me?"

"Duh, we are both cats now."

"What do you mean both cats now. Where you a human before too?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "I upset Harry too. I've been a cat for three days. I dumped him after the dance."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, its me."

"So then you could understand me."

"Yeah I could. I tried to tell you but I didn't know how."

"So when I let you sleep on my chest and you watched me change…"

"Please don't be angry at me." Ginny pleaded. "I tried not to look but you were so hot and I only slept on the bed because you made me feel safe. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Nah, I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was the cat and you the one who took me in."

"Are you saying you think I look good?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Duh." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are smoking."

"Thanks." Ginny muttered.

Harry and been standing by the whole time and was getting impatient. Finally he interjected their conversation to threaten them.

"Listen you two. You are both going to stay in my room until I feel that you have suffered enough. And you…" Harry said while looking Ginny straight in the eye. "I need to punish you. No food for you for two days. That should do."

Ginny hissed to show what she thought of his plan.

"Make it three days."

Draco meowed to get Harry's attention.

"You will be with us and no one will know what happened to the great bouncing ferret." Harry said smugly.

Putting a spell on Ginny and Draco, Harry carried both up to his room where he undid the spell and went back to dinner.

After hours of trying to find a way out of their hell hole both fall asleep together, cuddling for warmth and to be close to each other, something that neither would admit to.


	8. Hurt Harry

Chapter Eight – Hurt Harry

As the door to the dorms slammed closed Ginny and Draco awoke from their sleep. Ginny had been dreaming about the time when she first came to Hogwarts and was angry about being put back into the situation at hand.

'Why couldn't life be as simple as it was then?' Ginny thought. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms only to notice she was pushing against another body. Draco jumped when feeling her paws rub against his back.

'That felt pretty good.' Draco thought.

Draco saw Harry tiredly fall into bed and decided to see what was wrong with him. He seemed to be in a lot of pain since every movement made him squeeze his eyes shut tightly. Draco being the curious person, or cat for now, went to see what was the matter.

"Wow, Ginny come up here. Something is seriously wrong with Harry." Draco called from atop the bed. As an afterthought he called, "Not that I feel bad for him or anything."

Ginny slowly walked towards the bed, dreading what she would see. Draco had been through some bad stuff, or so he had told her, and if he thought it was bad, it must be horrible.

Climbing onto the bed Ginny slowly walked over to Harry, making sure not to move the bed too much. He might be a stupid prick but she always had a soft spot for those who were injured.

What Ginny say took away her breath. Harry's once healthy body looked like he had been thrown into the whomping willow. His nose was freely bleeding, his left eye was swollen so badly that it was to big to open, his arms were covered in cuts and bruises, a long gash ran down the length of his face, and his right foot seemed to be twisted the wrong way.

"What happened? What are we going to do?" Ginny yelled. "He could die if not attended to!"

"There is nothing we can do. If we get him help we will have to go to Dumbledore and God knows we can't get out of this room."

"But Draco, I cannot let him die like this. Who would have done this to him?" Ginny asked.

"Someone cold hearted. I can imagine a few people who would be willing to get revenge on Potter, but now isn't the time. Try to wake him up while I come up with a plan."

Without question Ginny went to Harry and rubbed her body against him, trying to avoid all of his cuts and bruises. Soon Harry opened his good eye to see why Ginny was rubbing her tail under his nose.

With a loud sneeze Harry coughed out, " What are you doing. Get away from me."

"He's awake Draco, what know?" Ginny yelled across the room.

"Come here and help me take this over to him. If he reads it we will be able to get out of here."

As both struggled to carry the cardboard towards Harry, Ginny slipped causing the board to fly onto the bed.

"Good work Red." Draco commented from behind Ginny.

"I wasn't even trying." Ginny smugly commented back.

Once atop the bed both yowled to make Harry look at them. When sure he was looking, they propped up the cardboard so he could read the message that Draco had written.

In very bad handwriting were the words 'Open the door, we will save you.'

Harry looked at the two and quietly said, "How do I know that you wont let me die in here?" Ginny looked Harry in the eyes and meowed as if the say trust me. He gave in and waved his wand while saying "Door ajar."

Before leaving the room Draco and Ginny looked at Harry, then ran to find Dumbledore.


	9. The Reason For My Attitude

Chapter Nine – The Reason For My Attitude

Harry was fading into the dark and knew that the next time he woke up he would be under the control of a mad man, someone so sick and demented that they killed their wife because of the Dark Lord. Harry never wanted to hurt Ginny or imprison her in his room. All he wanted was for her to be happy, but there was someone else who was hurting her through him.

If he hadn't of rebelled against Lucius Malfoy he wouldn't be in this state, but he had to try and stop him. Harry would never beat Ginny, not feeding her for a day, let alone three was torture enough. This time he had tried to push Lucius out of his mind and had succeeded. For his resistance he was now suffering, gladly taking the pain that was meant for Ginny.

He even was protecting Draco by fighting Lucius. Draco may know of his fathers hate, but Harry seriously doubted he knew the extent. Harry had not only been ordered to beat Ginny, but to also beat Draco. No matter how much Harry disliked Draco, he would never do what Lucius had wanted.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." Harry cried. Finally the pain grew so intense that Harry passed out.


	10. Serious Discussions

Chapter Ten – Serious Discussions

Ginny and Draco sprinted down halls, quickly turned corners, dodged the feet of prefects, and skidded to a halt in front of a large gargoyle. They meowed at the door but it wouldn't budge. It must not have known that the two cats were yelling the password. As time went on the two became more desperate. Ginny jumped up and down, attacking the defenseless stone gargoyle while Draco yowled and hissed, hoping to draw attention to himself.

Eventually the sound became loud enough for the sleeping headmaster to be awoken. Slowly ascending the stairs Dumbledore found the cats that at the sight of him became still. When Ginny bite his nightgown and pulled him toward the Gryffindor tower, a look of understanding passed over the headmaster's eyes. Soon he was following the two cats back through all the corridors and secret passageways. Once at the picture of the fat lady, the password was said and all three entered.

Draco and Ginny raced up the stairs to Harry's room. The door thankfully was open; allowing them in. Once Dumbledore saw Harry's mangled body he instinctively began to heal him. Doing simple spells Dumbledore fixed tiny cuts and stopped the bleeding. Madam Pomfrey would have to stop the internal bleeding and fix the broken bones.

After placing Harry's body on a floating cot, Dumbledore turned to the two cats to thank them for their help.

"Thank you friends, for showing me this disastrous situation. Without your help he might not have made it. Harry's lucky to have two cats like you." Quickly glancing over the cats Dumbledore continued to say to himself, "I never knew Harry had cats. I guess he got them in Hogsmeade." And without a second glance the headmaster was on his way to the informatory.

Ginny pounced on an unexpected Draco, yelling, "We did it! I can't believe we did it!"

"You wont usually hear me say something like this, but the old coot does have a knack for saving people and feeling when something is wrong in Hogwarts. I'm also glad that we saved Harry. He's been horrible lately, but is nothing like who did this to him."

"Wow! Let me get this straight. You complemented Dumbledore and admitted that Harry is a semi good guy? You must be tired form all of the excitement."

"I'm perfectly fine. I know and don't regret anything I said." After a second he added, "Don't tell anyone about this, I do have a reputation to maintain."

Ginny laughed, or at least tried. It sounded like a laugh to Draco but if a human were in the room they would think that the red cat was having a fit.

"If I ever get turned back into my human form, I wont tell. The first thing I'm going to do once back to normal is make Harry pay…after I thank whoever it is for changing me back to the correct species."

"You sound like we will be stuck like this forever." Draco replied.

"Well, wont we? If Harry dies he wont be able to change us back, and no one here would know that we weren't real cats. Even if they knew, how would they change us back? It takes a strong wizard to cast that spell."

"Someone will be smart enough to figure out that both of us are missing. We will be saved soon…I know it!"

Ginny and Draco stayed in a peaceful silence for next hour, both thinking how they would get back to normal. Ginny was replaying what had happened lately. First she had been found by Harry, watched Draco be turned into a cat, been told she wouldn't be able to eat for three days - at the thought of food, Ginny's stomach grumbled, protesting the lack of food - and then found a battered Harry.

'Today has been really strange.' Ginny mused.

Then, as if hearing it for the first time, Ginny remembered her conversation with Draco. He had said something about thinking he knew the person who injured Harry. Deciding to ask him whom he thought capable of hurting someone so badly, Ginny got up and walked over to the sleeping silver cat.

Nudging her head against his, Ginny woke him up. After making sure he wouldn't fall asleep again Ginny asked him her question.

"Draco, you said you had an idea who hurt Harry. Who do you think it is?"

In a voice filled with sleep he answered, "Many people. Snape, Voldemort, and various deatheaters."

"Hmmmm. It couldn't have been Voldemort because he's in hiding right now. Snape…he wouldn't try to kill Harry under Dumbledore's nose. He knows that he would get caught. That leaves deatheaters. Do you know any of their names?"

With a sigh Draco named off everyone he knew. "Lestrange, Nott, Black…and my dad."

"Your dad! That's it! He must of somehow got Harry to leave the grounds and meet him somewhere, most likely Hogsmeade."

"You know Harry wouldn't go to meet my dad, he hates him." And adding as if it was nothing, "It's not like my dad could control him into coming to him."

"What if he could? What if he had put him under a spell? A spell like imperious."

Draco tuned to look Ginny in the eye. He looked upset, but not because of the accusation of his father using an unforgivable. Something else she had just said had hit a nerve.

"I bet you the bastard put him under the imperious spell. It would explain the sudden change in his behavior. When was it when he first started to act strange?"

"Soon after the first Quidditch game. Why?"

Draco thought hard for a minute before exclaiming, "Of course! My dad came to the first game. It was a Gryffindor verse Slytherin game and he wanted to watch me."

"Do you think that he could have put Harry under the spell while he was here?" Ginny asked.

"It sounds like something he would do. But what good would it do to control him over petty things like the girls he dates?"

"Maybe he isn't after Harry. Maybe he is after me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just wanted to thank everyone who pointed out that I had accidentally put chapter one in the place of nine. I also want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Your criticism and compliments have helped me write my story better.**


	11. Talks and Fights

Chapter Eleven – Talks and Fights

"After you? What would Voldemort or my dad or anyone in fact what to harm you for?"

"Well, I did get controlled by Voldemort or Tom in my first year. Maybe they think that I somehow can be used again."

"Ginny, if they were after you my dad could have easily cast the spell on you. Why take the time to cast it on Harry?"

Ginny sat there thinking about the situation at hand. They both were on the field at the same time, equally easy to hit with a spell. But the spell didn't work until after the game. If Harry had been under the spell during the game, Lucius would have had fun making Harry lose.

If Harry was under the spell after the game then Lucius had to get him either in the locker room or on his way back to the castle. Shouldn't Harry have been surrounded by fans like he usually was after winning a game? It just didn't make sense. Something didn't fit.

"Draco, you still up?"

"Yeah, you?"

Ginny laughed then said, "Well, duh. Who did you think asked you?"

Draco seeing the stupidity in his question laughed along with Ginny.

Soon the laughter died down and the two once again were in a comfortable quiet.

Draco got up and jumped on the bed. Once up there though he changed his mind, thinking that sleeping in blood wasn't the funniest thing to do.

"Hey Gin, can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you? You know lay next to you, cuddle…for warmth of course."

Ginny laughed and replied, "Of course."

The two got close together and pushed their bodies onto on another's. Ginny couldn't help but notice how sexual the position was and blushed. Draco then wrapped his tail around Ginny's body and began to purr. The feeling was oddly sensual. His vibrating body against hers made her purr loudly.

Draco noticed this reaction and decided to see how far she would allow him to go. Slowly sticking his tongue out her licked her neck, long and slow. When Ginny pushed her head back allowing him more assess to her neck he continued. He licked her check, her collarbone, her back, her stomach, anywhere he could reach.

Throughout his touches Ginny's purrs had become louder and louder. Wanting more, no, needing more Ginny turned around to face Draco. She put her paw on his face, getting his attention.

"My turn."

And with a sly smile Ginny began to lick and touch his furry body. Even in cat form he was strong and sexy. Ginny rubbed her face against his and ran her paw down his back, feeling his fur stand on end.

"Gin." Draco murmured.

Ginny smiled and went to kiss him on the lips. There was one BIG problem though. How could they kiss? They didn't have lips?

"Draco, how the hell are we spouse to kiss in this form?"

"I have no idea. But lets try something."

The two spent the next few minutes trying to kiss. They tried putting their mouths together, tried licking each other's mouths, but nothing worked. Finally Ginny said, "Lets lick each others tongue."

Draco thought it sounded repulsing but decided that if it worked it would be worth it. So the two stuck out their tongues and kissed. It was amazing.

Their once dwindling passion resurfaced and the two cats became desperate. There were paws everywhere, tongues all over the place, bodies pressed together, and a whole lot of purring.

Draco stood up and motioned for Ginny to do the same too. Once both were standing Draco got behind Ginny and put his hands on her back. He had to admit, having sex in a cats form was really hot.

Ginny on the other hand though of it as the opposite. She felt so uncomfortable that she moved away from him.

Draco looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. He asked, "What's wrong Gin. Don't you want to…you know?"

Ginny replied, "Yes, but in this body it feels weird. Cant we wait until we are back in human form?"

"So you lead me on only to turn me down?" Draco asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't know that I would feel so uncomfortable until it was time to committee the act. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it like this. Its just not right."

"Fine!" Draco said with a sneer. "If you don't want it I will make sure not to give it."

Ginny woke up yelling.

That was an odd dream. Disgusting really. Like I would want to lick Draco.

Draco woke up to see Ginny screaming and kicking. When he asked what was wrong she avoided the question at all costs. All she said was, "It was horrible, something that wouldn't ever happen in real life, and just plain creepy."

Both found out that they were still tired so they fell back asleep.

Little did either of them know that Harry was up in the hospital wing finally waking. His body had been repaired. Bones grew back, bleeding stopped, pain taken away for the time being, and constant care and observation was being made to look for unfound injuries.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had been talking for nearly an hour about all the spells and beatings Harry had been subject to. Neither of them could see how a student had been able to cast some of the dark spells that Harry had suffered from. It was unusual to say the least.

Thinking it necessary, extra security had been placed on the grounds, the school, and Hogsmeade village. Spells to detect unwanted visitors were everywhere. It was now impossible to use polyjuice or transform into animal shapes.

Little did the professors know that by making it impossible to turn into an animal, it was also impossible to change back to human form.


	12. Trying To Tell

Chapter Twelve – Trying To Tell

Harry woke up once again under the control of Lucius, but at the same time could think for himself. Lucius was telling him to get the hell away from Dumbledore but Harry's small voice was arguing.

"Harry, get out of there. Make sure Draco and Ginny are still in the room!" Commanded the loud voice.

"No!" Squeaked Harry's timid voice. "I want to stay here. I'm going to tell Dumbledore…everything!"

Lucius's laughter rang through Harry's head. Harry grew angry and yelled aloud, "Leave me alone!" right as Madam Pomfry and Dumbledore came back into the room.

Alarmed by the young man's behavior Madam Pomfry ran to Harry to see if he was ok. While Pomfry cast spells to make sure that Harry's health was still fine, Dumbledore looked at Harry as if seeing through him.

"Harry, who where you talking to?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"Its Luc –"

Harry was cut off in mid-word as the stinging hex hit him. His body immediately was covered in large welts, as if stung by an angry mob of bees. His screams of pain jostled Madam Pomfry out of her shock and she quickly began to grab lotions and potions that would soothe the pain and reduce the swelling.

"Where did that spell come from Headmaster?" Asked a puzzled Madam Pomfry. "There is no one else in the room."

"That my good lady is an excellent question. I believe that Harry might have been hexed through a mental bond. If he is somehow connected with someone else that wanted information hidden, that witch or wizard could have prevented him from saying it by means of hexing him through the link.

"I am shocked at the level of dark magic in this room after that spell was cast. It appears that the extra security levels haven't been able to protect Harry and wont as long as his mental bond is in tack.

"We must first find out whom his attacker is. It cannot be a student for this magic is very advanced, not even seventh years are that powerful. I doubt it would be any of the staff for no one here would dare harm a student. And lastly this magic is dark. I have a guess who it may be but we must ask Harry first before we make accusations.

"Harry, are you willing to tell me who did this to you?"

Harry wanted to tell him, he wanted Lucius to be in trouble for what he had done but was afraid that he would be cursed once again. He decided to try and write it down. Maybe Lucius wouldn't be able to tell unless he said it.

"May I have a piece of parchment and a quill Headmaster?"

With a nod of his head and a flick of his wand both objects appeared out of thin air in front of Harry. Grabbing the quill and pulling the parchment towards him Harry again started to write down Lucius.

All he got down though was Lu – before another spell hit him. The pain was bearable so Harry kept on writing. He got down Luciu – before the pain became too intense and he blacked out.

Once again Madam Pomfry healed the welts with potions and lotions from her personal cupboard. As soon as Harry was peacefully sleeping Dumbledore revealed the perpetrator.

"Harry was unsuccessful in writing down the full first name but it is close enough. Lucius is obviously the name that he was so intent upon writing. It all makes since. He is powerful and knows much dark magic since he is one of Voldemort's", at the sound of the name Madam Pomfry shuddered, "right hand men.

"We need to somehow stop Lucius from reading Harry's mind. For all we know Harry may be under his control. I will start working on a way to break the connection. Please contact me when he wakes."

And with that Dumbledore left Madam Pomfry to watch over Harry.


	13. Feelings

Chapter Thirteen – Feelings

Draco was starting to get annoyed with Ginny. She was acting odd around him. If their tails accidentally meet she would quickly snatch it away, if their paws brushed against each other she looked down and avoided contact. All day he had been concerned and asked her what was making her so jumpy. At first she had refused to tell him and had gone to extremes to not answer his questions, but now it was harder for her to keep a distance between them.

Ginny hated reveling her secret to him, but if he thought that dream was silly and wouldn't ever come true too, she might feel better. So when she had gathered the courage she blurted it out, so quickly that the words became one.

"Ihadadreamthatwealmosthadsexincatform."

Not understanding what she had said, Draco said, "Repeat that please."

Sighing, Ginny slowly said, "I had a dream that we almost had sex in cat form." After saying it she turned around and started muttering to herself.

"'Why did you tell him the truth? You're an idiot Gin. Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"So that's why you've been acting funny. That dream is why you wont look me straight in the eye?"

"Yes." Ginny said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to dream it. I mean, it would never, ever happen in real life, right?"

"Never say never." He replied with a wink.

Ginny gasped and said, "You would consider doing something like that then?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to 'do it' in cat form but once I'm a human again..."

Draco let his sentence drift off, letting Ginny fill in her own blanks. He then began again, "And it seems you would too, seeing as you had the dream."

"Me!" Ginny questioned.

"Once again, you obviously have feelings for me but are afraid to act upon them. It seems that you wouldn't have a problem with having a relationship when we get back to normal."

Ginny was about to reply but stopped due to something getting stuck in her throat. When Draco saw her gagging he started to panic and tried to see what was wrong. Not paying attention to him Ginny continued to cough. She felt whatever it was in her throat start to climb back up to her mouth. Once able to spit it out Ginny looked to see a ball of hair matted together at her feet

With a last cough she said, "Hairball."

Draco and Ginny both started laughing and the uncomfortable moment was broken.

The rest of that day the two cats played games, finally being able to have fun without worrying Harry would punish them. Ginny was surprised how much fun a ball of string could be, especially when it keep rolling away fro her. It was like the ball was playing back.

Draco on the other hand found a ball of string to be too primitive. He amused himself by chasing his tail, running as fast as possible knowing that no matter what his tail would never get caught.

When those activities began to become boring, Ginny challenged Draco to a game of tag. Draco might have been a great seeker but he couldn't surpass Ginny's skills as keeper. It seemed that she was great at dodging object even in her new body.

Soon the two fell asleep, exhausted from all the running. As the room filled with other Gryffindors that night, talks of Harry's attack were passed around the room. Before everyone went to bed that Sunday, tales were being told about how Harry had fought the Dark Lord and almost killed him until a heard of dementors came and sucked him of his happiness, almost kissing him.

Tomorrow the second major problem would arise; Draco and Ginny would be missing classes. Someone would eventually go looking for them, but wouldn't ever be able to tell that the red and silver cats were them.

Their next task was finding a way to communicate with their human friends. But how?


	14. Correct Assumptions

Chapter Fourteen – Correct Assumptions

Ginny woke up to the sound of someone saying, "What a cute kitty." Thinking 'What the hell?', she opened her eyes to see her classmate Lavender Brown petting her. When Lavender notice the cat she was petting had woken up she picked her up and began to coddle her.

Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to communicate her problem to a friend Ginny tried to leap out of Lavender's arms. Her struggles were fruitless. The harder she tried to escape, the tighter she was held.

"Its okay kitty, I'm not going to hurt you." Lavender cooed.

Ginny calmed down enough for the girl to gently put her on the couch she had been found on. After landing on her feet Ginny dashed up the girl's stairs to her dorm only to find the door closed. Getting frustrated Ginny crouched in the shadows and waited till one of her roommates would enter or exist the room.

After a few minutes one of the girls in the dorm left, forgetting to close the door after her. Quietly entering Ginny looked for some way to tell people who she truly was. She couldn't help but listen into the remaining roommates conversation as she searched.

"Do you know what's been up with Ginny? She hasn't returned to the rooms for the whole weekend."

The girl nearest to Ginny said, "I think she has a boyfriend. You don't think she's spending the night, do you?"

"You mean to tell me you think Ginny's sleeping with the guy?" The last girl in the room who hadn't been listening asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Hearing her friends talk about her in such a negative attitude made Ginny's hair stand on end. How dare they say she was sleeping around!

"You know, she was getting serious with Harry. At the ball though they had a huge fight in front of everyone. Do you think she had sex with him so he would stay around?"

One of the girls scoffed then replied, "Ginny isn't like that. And it seemed like she didn't want to be with Harry."

Ginny told herself to thank the one who stood up for her and give the others the cold shoulder once she was back in her body.

"Then what else could it be keeping her away?" One said.

"What," one whispered, making the other two lean in closer to hear, "what if something happened to her? She could be hurt."

All three girls looked at each other and pondered the question.

Taking advantage of the pause in conversation Ginny jumped on the bed and meowed. The response she got surprised her. All three girls looked at her then surrounded her. Ginny was worried about what was to come until they all started petting her.

Needing to direct their attention to her fur she began to lick herself. When she was sure they were all looking she jumped onto her own bed and sat next to a picture of her on her bed stand. Her fur and her hair in the picture where identical.

One of the girls seemed to notice this and said to the others, "Look at the fur that cat has. It looks just like Ginny's hair. Crazy, huh!"

"Wait a second," she said, "what if this is…" When she paused her friends told her to go on.

"No, it's a silly idea. I mean, it can't be true."

With some persistence she finally caved in and told her friends what she thought about the mysterious cat.

"Don't make fun of me. Okay?" After all the girls nodded she went on. "Well, doesn't this cat remind you of Ginny? Its fur is like her hair. This could be Ginny!"

"You can't be serious!" One said. "It may look like her but that doesn't mean –"

She was cut off when the other girl said, "Even the eyes look like hers. I think…I think this is Ginny you guys."

Not really believing the tall tale the two other girls let their friend go to Dumbledore's alone. As the girl passed though the common room Ginny alerted Draco that she was leaving.

"Draco, she's figured it out! She thinks I'm who I am and is taking me to Dumbledore."

Hearing the news Draco jumped up to follow but was detained by another student.

"Damn," Draco said. "Once your normal tell them to change me back ASAP."

"You got it!"

And with that Ginny was taken along corridors to the headmaster's room, where the girl and cat entered after a "Come in" from Dumbledore.

"Hello. What can I do for you Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't think me crazy Sir but I believe this cat is Ginny Weasley."

"That is an interesting accusation. What makes you believe that this cat is her?"

"Well Sir the fur and eyes look just like hers." When she noticed the headmaster wasn't taking her story seriously she continued. "She has been missing this whole weekend. The last time anyone saw her was at the ball with Harry. Since then she seemed to have disappeared."

"With Harry you say." Dumbledore then asked for the red cat to be put on his desk.

"I will perform a simple spell to see if this cat is in its natural form or if it has been forced into this body." Raising his wand he mumbled a spell and pointed towards Ginny.

Ginny's body glowed pink and her body became stiff making her fall over onto her side. It felt as if she had been petrified.

"I believe you are right in your assumption. This cat isn't who its seems. I will take her to the hospital and have her changed back to human form. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

When the girl remained in the room he kindly said, "You are excused."

And with that the girl left the office, leaving Ginny alone with Dumbledore.

Looking at the cat in front of him he said, "Lets see who you truly are."


	15. Ginny Learns The Truth

Chapter Fifteen – Ginny Learns The Truth

Ginny felt her body become lose again. She slowly gained control of her body and began to move into a sitting position. Dumbledore sat in his chair silently and watched the red cat, wondering who it could be trapped under the red fur.

Truly wanting to be back in her human body Ginny jumped off the desk and ran to the door. Thinking the cat was trying to escape Dumbledore slammed the door shut, leaving Ginny no timed to stop. With a loud thud she crashed into the door.

"Damn!" Ginny cursed. Almost instantly a bump began to form upon her tiny head.

Wanting to get over with the night that was sure to be long, Dumbledore picked up the cat and started to the informatory. There he would put together a potion that would show the true identity of the cat in his arms.

Seeing Harry was awake he stopped and asked him about his current conditions.

"Harry, we have found out what is wrong and will be able to fix it before the week is over."

Harry wasn't listening though. He noticed a red cat in the headmaster's arms and knew right away it was Ginny.

'How the hell did she get out?' He asked.

An angry voice rang threw Harry's head and said, 'Because you didn't close the damn door.'

"Are you listening Harry?"

"Sorry Sir, but I couldn't help but notice the cat in your arms. What is wrong with it?"

"I believe this cat is a human who has been forced into another body." As a look of panic spread across Harry's face he said, "I must make a simple potion to see who it is."

Not wanting Ginny to be discovered Harry said quickly, "I can watch her Sir while you make the potion."

"That would be much appreciated Harry."

Dumbledore lightly tossed the cat on the bed and left the informatory. Once he was out of sight Harry grabbed the cat around the middle and pulled her to him.

A voice filled Harry's head and he became blissfully ignorant. Not thinking about what his body was doing Harry took the struggling cat and wrapped his hand around her neck. When the voice told him to squeeze hard he did.

Ginny freaked out as Harry strangled her. His eyes seamed to have glazed over and his body seemed to be functioning on its own.

"Harry, please stop." Ginny meowed.

Appearing not to hear her he continued to choke her. Becoming desperate Ginny took her razor sharp claws and cut open his hand, letting blood flow down them. It was then that Harry began to come back to earth. The glossy look that use to cover his eyes had disappeared.

He looked down to see himself strangling Ginny and gasped.

He released her and began to apologies.

"I am so sorry," he began. Tears started to slip down his face and blurred his vision. Ginny had to admit that his behavior was shocking. One minute he was about to kill her and now he was crying.

"I never meant to harm you. Its him, he is making me do it."

Cocking her head to the side to show her confusion he told her who 'he' was.

"Its, him, Ginny. Malfoy."

Ginny hissed and thought, "How could he accuse Draco of this when he himself is a cat too!"

"Not Draco," he sobbed. "Its-"

"Lucius." She said, feeling her temper start to rise. "That ass is going to pay!"

At that moment Dumbledore walked in to see a crying Harry with bleeding hands and a distressed cat. Assuming the cat had attack Harry Dumbledore pulled it off the bed and took it to another. After securing the cat in ropes he came to Harry's side to find out what happened.

"Sir, it wasn't the cats fault. He was back," Harry paused before uttering, "He made me choke her."

"How did you know it was a she Harry?"

When Harry didn't answer he persisted. "This is very important Harry. How do you know?"

Looking ashamed Harry confessed that he had been under control while changing her into a cat.

"That's Ginny." Harry muttered.


	16. Transformation

Chapter Sixteen – Transformation

"Can you repeat that Harry." Dumbledore said more then asked.

"Its Ginny Sir." Not wanting to see the disappointment in the headmaster's eyes he turned away. His eyes traveled to the bed where Ginny laid tied up.

"Can you please untie her Sir?"

Muttering an "of course" Dumbledore untied Ginny. He then turned back to Harry and said, "There is no need to be ashamed Harry. Many people couldn't have fought off the curse you are under.

"I know it has been hard for you to tell me the truth and you have gone through much pain but your courage has helped us very much."

When Harry still looked abashed at his actions Dumbledore continued to say, "Don't blame yourself, Harry."

Harry slightly nodded to show he was listening but still felt guilty, thinking of the way he had treated Ginny. And then he remembered, Draco was a cat too.

"Professor there is something else you need to know. Its about-"

He was cut off though by Dumbledore saying, "Later Harry, for now we must change Miss Weasley back to her natural form."

It was then that Harry noticed a bottle filled with a yellow liquid that rested on a table nearby. The contents swirled and slowly changed from a bright yellow to a pale yellow. Once it turned pale Dumbledore picked it up, uncorked it and walked over to Ginny.

That was when Ginny came out of her revere. She had digested a lot of information in the last half hour. Not only did she find out that Lucius had controlled Harry but Harry had gone through pain to try and protect her. She now understood why his eyes had glazed over just minutes before when he had been strangling her. He never wanted to hurt her; he was trying to help her.

Ginny started to panic when she saw Harry rise out of his bed and quietly walk to hers. He once again had a glassed over look in his eyes. Warning the headmaster she meowed and hissed at something behind him.

Understanding he turned around just in time to see Harry pull out his wand. In a blink of an eye Harry had cast a spell knocking the older man to the ground where he landed with a thud. Worrying about the hurt man on the floor Ginny ran to the bottle that held the yellow potion. Even though it had smashed there might be enough to change her back.

She began to lap it up and felt a tingling sensation take over her body. Her mind blocked out the fight that was going on in the room and focused on what her body use to look like.

Slowly her fur left to be replaced with red hair. Her nails once again were manicured and painted. She lost her tail and whiskers while she grew back to her normal height.

Once back to normal she charged at Harry and grabbed his wand. When she struggled to pin him down she heard the headmaster get back to his feet. When she had finally gotten Harry to still she felt her heart slow down. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself.

She looked into Harry's eyes, looking for any sign that he was himself again. His eyes revealed he was still being controlled so she tried to bring him back.

"Harry." She panted. "Wake up."

All he did was sneer and said, "Oh, I'm awake. It's hard not to be when pinned under a naked beast."

"Naked?" Ginny said.

She gasped when she looked down to see he was right. When she had changed she hadn't been given clothing. Feeling herself blush she tried to cover her naked body.

Seeing his chance Harry flipped her over and secured her under him. Lucius had him punch her in the stomach. The impact of the hit made Ginny start to cry from pain. As the tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks Harry began to awaken.

'What have I done?' He said, worried.

'Shut up and hit her again.' Lucius yelled.

'I…I can't.' Harry hung his head and said, 'I could never hurt her.'

'Then what the hell do you think you just did?' Lucius said with a chuckle. 'It looks like you hurt her badly.'

'Just leave me alone. Leave me damn it!'

'No! Now knock her out and then kill Dumbledore!'

"Never!" Harry yelled aloud.

With a wave of anger Harry pushed Lucius out of his head. His body slumped after all the power he had used when wrestling with Lucius, Ginny, and Dumbledore.

Deciding he could still be a threat Dumbledore stunned Harry, making him immobile. With a tug he pulled Harry off of the girl on the floor. Ginny immediately blushed a deep red and grabbed a blanket. She had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. Not only had Harry seen her naked and pinned her under him in a sexual manner, but her headmaster had watched the whole thing.

"Thank you Sir." She said shyly.

"It was no problem Miss Weasley. Now why don't I get you some clothing."

Soon a pair of pants, a shirt, and undergarments appeared on the bed next to Ginny. After the headmaster had left she quickly pulled on the outfit and waited for him to return.

When he came back he carried a potion that was forest green. The bottle was extra thick because the potion was bubbling. A rancid smell entered the room when the bottle was opened.

Seeing her questioning look he said, "This will break the connection between Lucius and Harry forever. No matter how hard Lucius tries to enter his thoughts again, he will be rejected."

Opening the unconscious Harry's mouth Dumbledore poured the potion in. He then massaged his throat to make sure the potion had gone down. After watching Harry for a moment he turned around and said to Ginny, "We will let him rest until the morning."

Nodding in agreement Ginny walked to the door but was stopped by the headmaster.

"You need to rest too. After a hard transformation and fighting, I'm surprised you are still standing."

"I'll be fine Sir, I need to get back to my dorm."

"No, I insist that you spend the night. You will be free tomorrow to go back to your dorm."

With a sigh Ginny walked to a bed farthest from Harry and fell asleep.


	17. Draco's Back!

Chapter Seventeen – Draco's Back!

Ginny slowly woke up in a small bed with scratchy sheets and a pillow that had feathers sticking out at odd angles. Medicine smells swirled around the room making her a little light headed. She opened her eyes to find no one in the room except Harry who appeared to still be unconscious. Thankful that she could slip out undetected Ginny pulled back the covers and carefully stood up.

Forgetting about her slippers that were pushed under the bed, Ginny walked to her dorm room. She had forgotten about Draco last night and wanted to make sure things were going okay. Cracking open the door to the common room she slipped in and quietly walked up the steps, hoping not to awaken any of her fellow students.

"Draco." She softly called. She looked under the beds, in the closet, and in any place the two had hide while stuck in their cat bodies. After calling for minutes on end Ginny began to panic.

"Draco. Where in the blazes are you?"

Her search became more frantic as she ran down the stairs to the common room, hoping she had passed him on her way in. But alas he wasn't there. The knot that had been forming in her stomach grew as she continued searching.

A light thud sounded as a pillow hit the ground. Ginny spun around, hoping it was Draco who had jumped off the couch. Approaching the pillow she found no cat or any sign that one had ever been there.

"Ok, that was odd, kind of creepy, but I'm fine." She muttered to herself.

Picking up the pillow Ginny flopped down onto a chair and buried her head in her hands. Draco was gone, it seemed like he fell off the face of the Earth. No matter where she looked he wasn't there!

"Its all my fault," she wailed. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to say, "If only I hadn't gone to breakfast with him. He would still be a human." Angrily wiping the tears from her face she said, "God damn it! Why cant things be back to normal?"

Something brushed against Ginny's right ankle. Thinking it was nothing she ranted on.

"Why do I have to like him so much? For the first time I might love someone and then because of me they are turned into a cat."

Tiny meows alerted Ginny to another presence in the room. She looked down to see a silver cat rubbing its head against her shin in a comforting manner.

"Draco!" She happily yelled while scooping him up.

"I am so glad I found you. We need to change you back!"

Ginny turned around and walked to the door, opened it, and was halfway out, but stopped when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Ginny? What are you yelling about?"

Blushing a deep red Ginny looked at her brother Ron and tried to come up with a good reason for her outburst.

"I…Well, I found a cat I was looking for. Isn't he cute?" She asked while absentmindedly petting Draco's soft fur.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brothers remark and left before he could stop her again.

Arriving back in the hospital wing Ginny pushed the doors open to see Harry had woken up. Shuffling her feet uncomfortably Ginny waited for the mediwitch to come out of her office.

"Ginny." Harry said, sounding unsure of what he was about to say.

Draco, noticing Harry for the first time began to hiss and scratch. Ginny, still holding the enraged cat scolded him.

"Stop Draco, you're hurting me."

At her words he immediately stopped but continued to hiss angrily at the boy who sat tiredly on a bed.

"Ginny, please let me explain!" Harry desperately cried. He walked over to her and showed pure sincerity in his green eyes. After a moments pause Ginny said, "No Harry. You don't need to explain."

"But I do! You have to understand I didn't want to do it." Running a hand through his black locks he wet his lips and closed his eyes. "I didn't do it on my own free will. It was—"

But Ginny knowing who had controlled him stopped him by putting two fingers against his lips, effectively silencing him.

"I know who it was. I understand."

"You…you do?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes." She answered with a nod. "And just so you know, I have already forgiven you."

"How could you forgive me after hurting you? For the love of God I almost rapped you!"

A silence enveloped the room for minutes on end. Draco looked back and forth between his enemy and the girl he had become fond for.

"It can't be true." Draco said to himself.

Ginny started the conversation up again by reassuring Harry that it was ok.

"If you hadn't been controlled by Lucius I would have kicked your ass but it wasn't you."

When Draco heard his fathers name he stiffened. He had been right, his father had used Harry.

At that moment Madam Pomfry came out of her office to find the two students standing in an awkward silence.

"Mister Potter, you need your rest. Return to your bed immediately."

Whispering something under his breath Harry trudged back to his bed and climbed in.

"Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Draco needs to be turned back into a human."

"I'm sorry dear, what did you say? For a moment I thought you said Mister Malfoy wasn't a human." She let out a little chuckle.

"You head me correctly Madam Pomfry. This is Draco." Ginny pointed to Draco who let out a meow, as if to confirm what she had said to be true.

"My this week has been a strange one. First you were a cat, Mister Potter was being controlled by a mad man, and now Mister Malfoy too is a cat." She said while waving her arms to emphasize.

She looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded.

"I will need to tell the headmaster before we change him back."

"Of course, I understand."

Madam Pomfry went to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder. Sticking her head into the flames she said, "Headmaster's Office." A one sided conversation was heard by the three in the room.

"Headmaster, I hope have more of the Feline Fetish reversing potion…yes, another student…Mister Malfoy…Miss Weasley brought him in…I'll be waiting for your arrival Sir."

Coming back out of the green flames the mediwitch dusted off her robes and told Ginny to place Draco on a bed. She was going to fetch him something suitable to wear.

Sensing Draco's nervousness Ginny coed, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt one bit."

Ginny scratched behind his ears and under his chin, calming him down while they waited for the headmaster.

Doors opened and in walked Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He took one look at the silver cat before smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "I'm sure you are anxious to get back to your own body."

Politely he told Ginny to give the two room. Pushing herself off the bed she moved far enough to let the headmaster work. Draco looked panicked but allowed the headmaster to change him back.

Ginny watched fascinated as he lost his fur, tail and whiskers to be replaced with hair and clothing. It seemed so odd to see him now. His aristocratic features were back, his smug look, hair was still shiny and soft. He looked just like he had before; the day the spell hit him.

Smiling at him Ginny rushed over to him and gave him a huge bear hug. Startled at first he didn't respond but after a moment of shock he hugged her back tightly. The two happily said words to each other forgetting about the three other occupants in the room. Finally the two stepped back to get a good look at one another.

"You look great Gin!"

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself."

The two laughed and thanked the headmaster for helping them change back to their correct species.

"We owe you Sir."

"Don't think anything of it Mr. Malfoy. Just doing my job." He beckoned Harry and Madam Pomfry to follow him to breakfast, leaving the two teens alone.

Ginny grinned up at Draco and took his hand in hers.

"I'm so glad you turned into a cat too."

Draco stared at her like she was crazy before she went on to clarify.

"You helped me through all the hard stuff we both went through. And, well, I think because of that time we have grown to be…"

She trailed off as a blush covered her face.

Gently prodding her on Draco asked, "Become?"

"I, um…maybe you don't agree but..."

"Come on. Spit it out."

"We have become more then friends." She mumbled, turning an even darker red.

Letting out a tiny laugh Draco agreed.

"We have haven't we?"

He looked down at the gorgeous red head standing next to him. Placing his arms around her waist he leaned in and huskily whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend Gin?"

At her squeal for an answer he brought his lips down to hers for their first kiss. Electricity shot through his body and a warm fuzzy feeling took over. With shock he noticed how much he cared for the girl in his arms.

Ginny deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his warm mouth. Her body was in overdrive. Never had she felt so right before. In Draco's arms she felt like she fit.

'This must be what love feels like.' She thought.

The two pulled away for air and Ginny said to Draco, "I love you!"

Draco went silent at her words.

'She loves me?'

"Ginny. I love you too!"

The two passionately kissed again before heading out the doors to the great hall where breakfast was being served. Both knew deep down that they would be together forever.

The End!


End file.
